hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Hanazawa (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. He was a member of the F4 with his best friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. Rui had feelings for Shizuka Todo and followed her to France, though he later returned home. He became good friends with Tsukushi Makino during high school. Biography Early life as children]]Rui was born into the wealthy Hanazawa family. His father was "super strict" with him, due to Rui being his only son and heir. Rui subsequently became extremely "introverted." His friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka, were unable to help him. Shizuka Todo, whom was two years their elder, came along and slowly "drew him out" of his shell.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers High school He and his friends had gained the name, F4, by the time they were in high school. It stood for "Flower 4." The group was known for giving red cards to students who annoyed them. Rui had no interest in handing out red cards, being more concerned with finding a spot to nap.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi at the emergency exit]] Rui had briefly made eye contact once with Tsukushi Makino, before her friend angered Tsukasa. Tsukushi protected her and later got a red card for insulting the F4. Rui next saw Tsukushi when she screamed her frustrations at the emergency exit. The two began talking and Tsukushi tried to get information about the F4 from him. Later the same day, Rui saved her from being assaulted. She thanked him, but he responded "Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't like this sort of thing." The next day, Tsukushi thanked him again, though he told her that he would not have done it if he knew she was going to be a "pest." Tsukushi then told that she hoped to see him at the emergency exit again. He responded "Then I won't go there again." Later that day, Rui ran into Tsukushi on his way home. She asked him if there was something money could not buy. He answered "air" and smiled.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Rui was in a good mood since Shizuka was due to return to Japan soon. He went to the emergency exit again, despite saying he would not earlier. Rui spoke much nicer to Tsukushi, even asking her to sit down. Later that day, Rui was kissing Shizuka's poster for her Tahiti campaign when Tsukushi happened by. She criticized his behavior. Rui then guessed correctly that Tsukushi had a crush on him. He kissed her on the cheek, saying "You were wishing for that, weren't you?" Rui embraced Shizuka when she arrived at Eitoku Academy the next day. That night, Rui was somewhat "glum" seeing Shizuka interact with the other guys. When Sojiro and Tsukasa pointed out his mood, he became embarrassed. He attempted to cover it up by blaming it on Shizuka's "practically naked" photos. She assured him that it was just her job as a model.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers Later, Rui protected Tsukushi when she and her friend were targeted by bullies. Tsukasa became angry and questioned his actions, but Rui stood firm. He tried to grab Tsukushi out of Rui's arms, resulting in them both dropping her. Tsukasa then declared "Our friendship is over," before storming off. Tsukushi later thanked Rui and apologized about Tsukasa, to which he replied "It wasn't your fault." The next day, Tsukasa ran into Rui who asked him "Come to make up?" Tsukasa stormed off again.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers For summer vacation, Rui went to Atami on Tsukasa's yacht. Akira, Sojiro, and Shizuka brought him without telling Tsukasa since he was still angry at Rui. Once there, they met Tsukushi on the beach. Shizuka invited her to that night's party and had Rui encourage her to come, which he did. At the party, Rui danced the first dance with Shizuka.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers Departure The following night, Shizuka outright said that Rui liked Tsukushi. He laughed and accused her of playing with people's feelings. He then dragged her into a room, where he kissed her. He stopped, concerned about calm demeanor. She told him that she was alright and leaned in to kiss him, just before Tsukasa burst in and invited them to go up deck. There Rui spoke to Tsukushi about his frustrations with women. She started to cry and said "Please don't hate me," to which he answered "If I hated you, would I have helped you?"Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Back to school, Rui met Tsukushi at the emergency exit. He was a bit rude, though still nicer and seemed to have something on his mind.Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers A few minutes later, Shizuka walked up the stairs. She asked him to accompany her to a photo shoot to avoid being asked out by the guys there. He agreed to take her.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, Rui attended Shizuka's twentieth birthday party at her house. He was blindsided when she announced her decision to France and renounce her family name. Rui quietly left the party, asking Tsukushi to tell the others about his departure. The following day, he briefly spoke about Shizuka leaving to Tsukushi. He told her "Once she makes up her mind, she's set."Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, Rui overheard Tsukushi begging Shizuka to remain in Japan for his sake. He waited for Shizuka to leave before confronting Tsukushi. He yelled at her for speaking on his behalf. She eventually ran off in tears. Frustrated with himself, Rui exclaimed "Damn it!" Some days later, he watched Shizuka's departure from behind a pillar. He then revealed to his friends that he was going too, after Tsukushi yelled at him to follow Shizuka. He kissed Tsukushi's forehead as a way of thanking her. Return to Japan He described his time with Shizuka in France as "It was the first time in my life that every single day was filled with happiness." It ended up being "short-lived." Shizuka returned to school and worked at night, leaving Rui alone at home for long periods. He returned to Japan shortly after rumors of Shizuka's engagement to French politician broke out.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers Rui arrived at school the day after landing, wanting to surprise his friends. Tsukasa declared to him that he and Tsukushi were dating. Rui replied "That's too bad." The F4 then went out together. The next day, Rui and the others went out to a club where he flirted with some random girl. The day after that, Tsukushi met him at the emergency exit. She tried to ask about Shizuka, but he cut her off to ask if she was really dating Tsukasa. When she said no, he replied "Why don't you forget Tsukasa and go out with me?"Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Rui laughed, saying he was only "joking." He continued to flirt nevertheless, suggesting "We could date on the sly." Tsukushi laughed, before standing up to leave. Rui said one last thing, "You've gotten a lot cuter," as she left. Later that day, he accompanied the others on their way to Tsukasa's island. Rui went to beach that night. Tsukushi happened to walk up. He asked her to hold him.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers After a few minutes, Rui let go and began telling her about his time in France. They were interrupted by Tsukushi's pager which she then left behind. The next day, he gave the pager to Tsukasa to pass on to Tsukushi. Kazuya arrived shortly with news of Shizuka's betrothal. When Sojiro questioned him, Rui replied "It's over." That night, Tsukushi met him at the beach again. She admitted that she could not stop thinking about him. He then kissed her, saying "Why didn't I fall for a woman like you?" Tsukasa discovered the pair together and proceeded to punch Rui in the face. In the morning, he and the others took Kazuya's boat home after Tsukasa departed on his jet. Rui held Tsukushi's hand, saying "Don't worry I'm here." When they returned to school, Akira and Sojiro confronted him. Rui admitted "I know what I did to Tsukasa was wrong." Tsukasa interrupted shortly to declare Rui was no longer in the F4. Later that day, Rui asked Tsukushi on a date.Episode 21: "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss," Boys Over Flowers Before meeting Tsukushi that weekend, Rui had his hair cut short since "it was getting too long." He told Tsukushi during the date that "This is the first time I've gone out with a girl." They then went to a restaurant, where he accidentally walked in on Tsukushi in the bathroom. He later insisted it was not his fault. At the end of the date, Rui invited her back to his house. He soon fell asleep exhausted from the day.Episode 22: "A Bewildering First Date!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Rui overhead Yuriko Asai accusing Tsukushi of deceiving him. He interrupted and told her "Sounds like the pots are calling the kettle black." Before she could retort, Tsukasa arrived with the announcement "Rui Hanazawa is no longer a member of the F4."Episode 23: "The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Like his friends, Rui was known for being handsome. Their group was dubbed "F4," meaning Flower Four, because of their good looks. Rui had short, brown-colored hair which paired well with his down-turned, blue eyes. His wardrobe consisted of stylish but comfortable clothing. Personality and traits Rui was a quiet, introverted individual. He first developed these qualities as a child, due his father's strictness. His family became worried he would need psychiatrist, before Shizuka helped him come out of his shell. As a teenager, Rui could come off as callous at times. This was due to him having little interest in strangers. He generally only cared about his small group of friends. It was rare that he opened himself to new people, making Tsukushi an exception. Behind the scenes *Rui is voiced by Koji Yamamoto in the 1996 ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime and the short film. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:F4 members (anime) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Hanazawa family Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime)